


Le mercenaire de la main d'or (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA Saison 7] Bronn est devenu le commandant en second de Lord Jaime Lannister suite à la mort des Frey et à la défection des forces Martell et Tyrell au profit de Daenerys Targaryen. L'armée des lions est en marche et sa première cible sera Hautjardin.
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Hautjardin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions",
> 
> et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Almayen nous a demandé une fiction mettant en scène le couple Bronn x Jaime. Starck29, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à cette demande.

Bronn avait repris sa place de second de Lord Jaime Lannister, souverain des terres de l'ouest suite à la folie de sa sœur. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Ser Ilyn Payne et Ser Boros Blount, deux hommes de confiance de la reine Cersei. Le second était membre de la garde royale, un bien piètre combattant selon le mercenaire et aux mœurs plus qu'amorales. Lord Randyll Tarly commandait leur avant-garde, secondé par son fils Dickon.

\- Abandonner le Roc tout de même, une si belle forteresse.

\- Ils n'en feront rien Bronn, Euron Greyjoy les a pris au piège.

\- Celui qui vous a piqué votre sœur et qui lui remplit le tiroir toutes les nuits ?

Ne pas s'énerver, se disait le blond, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver. Trucider son commandant en second n'allait certainement pas arranger leurs affaires, bien au contraire.

\- Si tu arrivais à remplir d'autres tiroirs que ceux de Littlefinger, Bronn, tu l'aurais déjà ton château.

C'était bas et mesquin, mais au moins le mercenaire se tairait.

\- C'est ce château que je veux.

Ou pas …

\- Hautjardin ? Il est pour Lord Tarly, qui plus est il sera indéfendable tant que cette guerre ne sera pas terminée.

\- Lord Jaime, dit le seigneur de Corcolline en arrivant auprès d'eux, elle est acculée. Si nous parvenons à forcer l'entrée de la citadelle alors la victoire sera nôtre.

\- Bien. Vous serez en première ligne avec Ser Ilyn Payne. Je dirigerai la deuxième vague avec Ser Boros.

\- Et moi ? demanda le mercenaire

\- J'ai une autre mission pour toi Bronn. Avec une poignée d'hommes tu vas infiltrer le château par l'une des tours.

\- À moi tous les risques.

\- Et la gloire : Ser Bronn de la Néra, tombeur de Hautjardin.

\- _Lord_ Bronn de la Néra, corrigea le mercenaire

\- Il faudra que nous survivions tous les deux pour cela.

\- Heureusement pour nos intérêts respectifs que ce ne sont pas des Frey.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'aller chercher une poignée de soldats moins incapables que les autres, des archers pour la plupart.

La bataille fut intense mais éphémère. Bronn et ses hommes avaient nettoyé l'une des tours avant de se disperser pour parasiter la forteresse de l'intérieur tandis que le reste de l'armée était à la porte. Le brun avait plusieurs traces de sang sur le visage et les cheveux gluants du mélange de sueur, de poussière et d'hémoglobine. Il avait le bras endolori par le nombre de flèches qu'il avait décochées. Mais ils avaient gagné, Daenerys Targaryen venait de perdre l'un de ces premiers soutiens ainsi qu'une importante réserve d'or et de nourriture. Et avec l'hiver qui approchait, ces ressources manquantes pourraient lui être fatales.

\- C'est encore moi qui ai fait tout le sale boulot, pesta-t-il, Jaime doit avoir rejoint la vieille tout là haut.


	2. Changer l'histoire

Le premier trait du Scorpion l'avait loupé. Ce foutu dragon était toujours en vie. Profitant du fait qu'il se soit éloigné, Bronn arma l'arme de Qyburn et la prépara à faire feu. Cette fois-ci il ne devait pas le louper. L'or était en sécurité, à part le sien évidemment, mais pas les vivres. Et avec l'hiver qui venait, ils étaient morts sans ce blé.

\- Reviens par là, saleté, je t'attends.

Sa main était moite, plus vite il achevait cette sale bête et plus vite la guerre serait terminée. Le dragon refit un second passage, plus proche. Bronn ajuste son tir et décocha. Le trait partit.

Le dragon chuta, mortellement blessé, et s'écrasa sur le sol.

\- Je te tiens.

Il rechargea sa machine et tira une troisième fois, achevant la bête déjà mourante.

Un élan d'effroi parcourut les dothrakis, suffisamment long pour que les restes de l'armée Lannister reprennent le dessus. Peut-être qu'ils sortiraient en vie de cette bataille. Bronn abandonna le Scorpion, se saisit d'une épée, et retourna se battre. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que le blond reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour le payer.

Le mercenaire le retrouva aux côtés de Dickon Tarly en train de lutter contre les dothrakis. Il en pourfendit un de son épée avant de parer un coup destiné au blond et de planter sa dague dans l'œil de cet adversaire.

\- La bête est morte.

\- Messire Bronn, lui dit le jeune homme, est-ce que cela veut dire que nous avons gagné ?

\- Nous aurons gagné si nous sommes en vie à la fin de cette bataille, répliqua le mercenaire

Le combat continua avec la même intensité, leur lame se couvrant d'un rouge sang mêlé à la poussière noirâtre de la fin de l'été. La neige était déjà tombée sur le Nord et sur les Eyrié, deux autres couronnes traîtresses, mais pas encore sur les bords de la Néra.

À la fin du combat, ils étaient sortis victorieux. Chancelants, le corps couvert de sang, mais victorieux et plus important encore : en vie.

\- Fais le tour des soldats Bronn, je veux savoir combien sont morts et combien ont besoin d'être soignés. Dickon, vous vous êtes bien battu aujourd'hui, allez donc retrouver votre père.

\- Messire Bronn, Lord Jaime, merci.

L'héritier de Corcolline alla inspecter le champs de bataille à la recherche de son père, espérant qu'il ait lui aussi survécu.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais d'être appelé Messire par les autres.

\- Ça arrivera, Lord Bronn. Va voir nos hommes, rentrons en vie et nous te trouverons un beau château.

\- Lord Jaime, Ser Bronn.

\- Lord Tarly. Votre fils vient de partir à votre recherche.

Pour toute réponse, le noble jeta une tête à leurs pieds. C'était elle, avec ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux verts : Daenerys Targaryen. Et elle était morte.

\- La guerre est finie.

\- Cette guerre, il reste encore le Nord à mater.

Le mercenaire les laissa discuter de la poursuite des hostilités et se dirigea vers les soldats aux armures rouges. Beaucoup étaient blessés, mais la plupart semblaient pouvoir attendre d'être de retour à Port-Réal pour être soignés. Et pour les cas les plus graves ... et bien ils profiteraient au moins à Qyburn.

\- Messire, l'interpella un des hommes de Jaime, Ser Boros Blount est mort durant la bataille.

\- En voilà une bien triste nouvelle, des blessés graves ou des morts dans votre compagnie soldat ?

\- Aucun messire.

\- Bien. Préparez-vous à vous mettre en chemin, nous rentrons à Port-Réal.

\- Oui messire.


	3. Lannister

Flashback

\- Je pars pour Winterfell, Bronn. Viens avec moi.

Le mercenaire le regarda les yeux interloqués. Sérieusement ? Après ce qu'il avait fait … cela revenait à commettre un suicide pur et simple.

\- Non pas cette fois. Si je mets un pied là-bas ma tête finira au bout d'une pique. J'ai abattu leur reine je vous rappelle.

\- Ce qui a provoqué le départ des dothrakis et notre probable victoire sur le Nord.

\- Raisons de plus pour moi de ne pas vous suivre.

\- Réfléchis Bronn, si tu les sauves des marcheurs blancs tu seras pardonné.

\- Non, trop risqué.

Le blond était énervé mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Son ami le mercenaire ferait toujours passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres.

\- Porte-toi bien en mon absence alors.

\- Et vous tâchez de survivre, je n'ai toujours pas eu mon or.

Le blond lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce, son ami ne perdait jamais le sens de ses priorités.

Fin du flashback

\- La reine vous a laissé un premier acompte de sept coffres d'or.

La main de Cersei Lannister était venue le trouver dans l'un des bordels de Port-Réal, alors qu'il était en plein exercice nocturne.

\- Vous avez entendu la rumeur ? Le bâtard de Ned Stark chevauche le dernier de ses dragons. Alors je ne m'en approcherai pas.

\- La reine Cersei a un autre plan pour le "Roi du Nord."

\- Alors qui devrai-je tuer ? Demanda le mercenaire, suspicieux.

Il le sentait mal…

\- Ses frères. Réfléchissez un petit peu, j'ai soigné la main de Lord Jaime et j'ai aidé la reine Cersei à tuer ses ennemis au sein de Port-Réal et pour cela elle a fait du vieillard que je suis sa main. Alors, imaginez, imaginez seulement ce qu'elle fera pour celui qui aura tué les deux frères qui l'ont trahie.

\- Mais quelle putain de famille, s'exclama le mercenaire en jurant.

L'ancien mestre lui remit l'arbalète de Joffrey en lui expliquant que la reine avait un sens certain de la poésie en matière de justice. Ça c'était certain en effet… c'était avec cette arme que Tyrion avait tué son machiavélique père, le défunt et très riche Lord Tywin Lannister.

\- Ceci dit, j'ai une contre-proposition.

Et il tira avec l'arme.

\- À choisir, reprit-il, je mise sur les deux frères plutôt que sur la sœur folle.

Puis il ordonna à ses "amies" de prendre les coffres, de se débarrasser du cadavre et de disparaître. Il n'en préleva que de quoi remplir sa bourse, prit l'arbalète et il partit. La reine aimait la poésie donc ? Cela tombait bien, lui aussi.


	4. Interlude : Sansa et Missandei

Les vivants avaient gagné contre l'armée des morts. Mais cela avait été au prix de lourdes pertes : le Lord commandant de la garde de nuit Eddison Tallet, Theon Greyjoy, Lady Alys Karstark, Lady Lyanna Mormont, Mélisandre, Lord Beric Dondarrion, Ser Jorah Mormont, Gendry Waters, Ver Gris et un grand nombre d'immaculés. Ces derniers étaient restés à Winterfell, malgré la mort de leur reine, comprenant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait en sécurité tant que la menace des marcheurs blancs n'avait pas été éliminée, et ce même sur un autre continent.

Après le banquet de la victoire qui avait suivi le bûcher funéraire, Jon avait prit la direction de l'Au-delà du Mur, devenant le roi des sauvageons, plus rien ne le rattachait à ce côté-ci de Westeros. Sansa était devenue la Lady de Winterfell. Elle était à la fois la demie-sœur de Jon, techniquement sa cousine mais il valait mieux que ses vassaux ignorent ce fait, et la femme de Ramsay Bolton. Elle détestait toujours ce fait, mais pour une fois que cela lui servait …

Les deux frères Lannister, Lord Varys et Missandei étaient restés auprès d'elle, de même que les anciens serviteurs de la reine-dragon. Arya elle était partie avec son équipage le lendemain de la fin des combats, elle reviendrait peut-être un jour, seul l'avenir le leur dirait.

Un soir, alors que la rousse se trouvait dans sa chambre, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

La personne se glissa dans la pièce et ferma derrière elle.

\- Missandei.

\- Lady Sansa.

\- Sansa, juste Sansa.

\- Très bien, Sansa.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda la rousse, soucieuse.

\- Je suis inquiète, la reine Cersei Lannister…

\- Elle ne te fera rien Missandei, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, reprit l'ancienne esclave, je m'inquiète pour vous Sansa. Je… je vous aime.

\- Vous m'aimez ?

\- Je… Ce n'est… ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, si jamais nous mourons dans cette guerre.

\- Lady Sansa, les interrompit Lord Royce de l'autre côté de la porte, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais c'est urgent.

\- Nous reprendrons plus tard Missandei, lui dit la rousse, le visage peiné.

La jeune louve reprit contenance rapidement et quitta sa chambre, l'ancienne servante de Daenerys derrière elle.

\- Je vous ai dérangée Lady Sansa.

\- Aucunement Lord Royce, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous avons reçu un corbeau de Port-Réal, la reine Cersei et Euron Greyjoy sont morts. Sa main est portée disparue.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Convoquez Lord Tyrion, Ser Jaime et Ser Brienne s'il vous plaît Lord Royce. Missandei, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Voilà qui allait grandement simplifier les choses pour la suite de la guerre. Mais … que s'était-il donc passé dans cette foutue ville encore une fois ?


	5. Le grand concile de 305

Les plus grands seigneurs encore en vie de Westeros, la guerre ayant réduit drastiquement leur nombre, s'étaient réunis à Fossedragon. Lord Tarly avait accepté un cessez-le-feu avec les forces coalisées du Nord et du Val devant l'urgence de la situation. Étaient donc présents : Ser Gerold Dayne et Lord Franklyn Poulet pour Dorne, Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord Paxter Redwyne, Lord Rylene Florent et Lord Leyton Hightower pour le Bief, Ser Davos Mervault pour les Terres de l'orage et Peyredragon, la reine Yara Greyjoy des îles de fer, Lord Edmure Tully pour le Conflans, les frères Lannister, Ser Bronn de la Néra, Lord Gawen Ouestrelin et Ser Ilyn Payne pour les Terres de l'ouest, Lord Robin Arryn, Lord Yohn Royce et Lady Anya Vanbois pour le Val d'Arryn et enfin Lady Sansa Stark, Missandei, Ser Brienne de Torth et Lord Wyman Manderly pour le Nord.

Ser Gregor Clegane, le commandant de la garde royale de la défunte reine Cersei, était également présent. Ils devaient trouver un nouveau roi : la maison Targaryen s'était officiellement éteinte, tout le monde ignorant la véritable ascendance de Jon, la maison Baratheon s'était éteinte si on excluait les bâtards du roi Robert, si il y en avait qui étaient encore en vie, et la maison Lannister était en piteux état. Tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, chacun ayant au moins trois ou quatre ennemis parmi les autres membre de l'assemblée.

\- Il n'y a plus de roi sur le trône, fit remarquer Tyrion.

Bronn sourit, le nain venait juste d'enfoncer une porte ouverte. Edmure Tully se leva de son siège, sous le regard surpris du reste de l'assemblée.

\- Je pense avoir le plus d'expérience pour diriger le Royaume, je suis le vétéran de deux guerres, et…

\- Mon oncle, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Ça c'était radical au moins … après un moment de gêne le seigneur du Conflans se rassit. Lady Sansa venait de le renvoyer à la niche de la façon la plus magistrale qui soit.

\- Avant d'élire un nouveau roi, reprit la rousse, les Stark et le Nord ont plusieurs réclamations.

\- Votre indépendance ? Lui demanda Yara Greyjoy, comme pour les îles de fer.

\- Oui. Et les têtes d'Ilyn Payne et de la Montagne.

\- C'est une honte, s'insurgea Lord Tarly, ces hommes nous ont fidèlement servis.

\- Il y a dans le Nord une armée de plus de vingt milles hommes, dont des immaculés survivants de la Grande Guerre et des chevaliers du Val qui n'attendent qu'un mot de ma part pour fondre sur Port-Réal, Lord Tarly. Voulez-vous voir la ville être pillée une seconde fois ? Nous emmènerons Ser Ilyn Payne avec nous dans le Nord, Gregor Clegane peut mourir maintenant.

\- Les îles de fer soutiendront le Nord dans son indépendance.

Personne ne pipa mot et l'escorte de la Lady de Winterfell se saisit du bourreau de la capitale.

\- Vous ne serez donc pas candidates au trône ? Demanda Lord Poulet.

\- Non, répondirent les deux reines.

\- Je suppose que vous voudrez le récupérer, dit Lord Robin Arryn à Tyrion.

Il semblait avoir mûri, remarqua Bronn, le jeune seigneur des Eyrié n'était plus le gamin psychopathe et braillard qu'il avait été, à croire que Lord Royce était l'un des Sept en personne.

\- La moitié des sept couronnes me déteste pour avoir servi la reine Daenerys du Typhon, l'autre moitié pour avoir servi le roi Joffrey. Je vois difficilement pire choix.

\- Qui alors ? Demanda Ser Davos.

Ça c'était la raison de leur présence en fait.

\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, reprit le nain, lorsque nous attendions une mort certaine à Winterfell. Qu'est-ce qui unit les gens ? Des armées ? De l'or ? Des drapeaux ? Non, une histoire. Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'Histoire. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, et aucun ennemi ne peut la battre. C'est cela qui unifie un peuple, une nation : son histoire et celle de ses dirigeants. Et qui a une meilleure histoire, un parcours plus exemplaire, que Ser Jaime Lannister ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond.

\- Mais … j'ai servi trois souverains fous.

\- Tu as sauvé Port-Réal d'Aerys le fou, tu as sauvé Westeros de la Mort en personne à Winterfell et tu as servi avec loyauté trois rois.

\- J'ai participé à la mort de Ned Stark, à celle de Daenerys Targaryen et à la mise en place des noces pourpres.

Là il n'avait pas tort, heureusement que le Nord et les îles de fer allaient obtenir leur indépendance. Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur le sujet, Sansa Stark avait été plus que claire là-dessus. Et une autre guerre n'était pas envisageable, encore moins face aux forces combinées du Nord, de ses soutiens et de la flotte fer-née.

\- Qui est pour ? Demanda finalement le nain.

Toutes les mains se levèrent, petit à petit, même si certaines le faisaient avec une réticence non-feinte ou un certain agacement. Ils avaient un nouveau roi sur le trône de fer.


	6. Le prince consort

Il y était, contre toute attente, il y était. Bronn avait toujours espéré gravir les échelons de la société de Westeros grâce au chaos provoqué par les multiples guerres qui avaient secoué le règne de la maison Baratheon. En revanche, il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour à siéger aux côtés du roi souverain des six couronnes. Et pourtant c'était le cas, Tyrion avait mis son frère sur le trône avant de retourner dans le Nord et d'épouser Ser Brienne.

Aujourd'hui, le mercenaire était prince de Dorne, prince consort du royaume et le grand argentier du roi au conseil restreint. Varys avait retrouvé son siège de maître des chuchoteurs, comme toujours, et avait obtenu le titre de gouverneur de l'ouest jusqu'à la majorité de la jeune Lady Janei. Cela avait provoqué quelques remous bien évidemment, mais avec l'hiver qui les frappait de plein fouet, toutes les querelles s'étaient retrouvées provisoirement en sommeil. Pour le reste : Ser Davos avait obtenu Peyredragon et le poste de maître des navires, Lord Tarly avait très logiquement reçu Hautjardin et le titre de gouverneur du sud et Accalmie était allée à Mya Stone, la première bâtarde de Robert et anciennement garde à la porte sanglante. La jeune femme avait été une amie du défunt Ser Brynden Tully, que Jaime vénérait depuis son adolescence, et elle avait hérité de lui sa langue acérée qui faisait tremblait de peur tout ses vassaux.

Pour compléter le conseil restreint de son roi, Samwell Tarly était devenu le nouveau grand mestre, Ser Gerold Dayne avait prit la tête de la garde royale, secondé par Ser Podrick Payne et Lord Gerold Hightower avait pris celui de maître des lois. La nomination de sa main avait été plus compliquée, mais le blond avait fini par trouver un nom qui satisferait, il l'espérait, le plus de gens possibles en plus d'avoir une symbolique forte : Lord Edmure Tully.

Petit à petit le royaume pansait ses plaies, en même temps que leur relation se construisait. Chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient ensemble, juste tous les deux.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme, lui avait dit Jaime le premier soir.

\- Si il n'y a que ça, je peux aller chercher une robe très cher.

\- Euh … non merci, tu vas choquer la petite.

Après le grand conseil, Jaime avait été récupéré Janei, la dernière fille de son oncle Kevan, âgée de seulement huit ans, pour qu'elle grandisse avec eux au Donjon rouge. Depuis l'explosion du septuaire, lui et Tyrion étaient la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Et dans le Nord, une Lannister ne serait pas forcément très bien vue.


	7. Quelques instants de bonheur

Lorsque l'hiver avait cessé, le roi Jaime avait organisé une grande pérégrination royale à travers son royaume. Il avait quitté Port-Réal par la route royale et avait rejoint le Conflans puis les Jumeaux, placés pour ces derniers sous le contrôle de Lady Amerei Frey afin que les horreurs liées à cette famille ne se reproduisent plus jamais. Puis ensuite ils s'étaient aventurés dans le Val, où un tournoi avait été donné en leur honneur. Cela avait été le premier qu'avait vu Janei, leur princesse et la futur reine du royaume après leur mort.

La lionne, âgée de onze ans, avait été subjuguée par tous ces chevaliers en armure rutilantes, montés sur leurs beaux chevaux et armés de lances sortant tout juste de l'armurerie. Elle n'était pas à Port-Réal lors du tournoi de la main, suivi quelques mois plus tard par celui des treize ans du roi Joffrey.

\- Oncle Jaime, tu participais à ces tournois avant ?

\- Avant oui, répondit le lion.

\- Et toi oncle Bronn ?

Le brun prit un air dégoûté qui fit éclater de rire sa fille. Les tournois n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, ou plutôt son verre de vin.

Après plusieurs heures d'affrontements épiques et titanesques, la mêlée avait été remportée par Ser Gerold Dayne, connu sous le nom de Sombre Astre, Lord commandant de leur garde royale et justice du roi. Il avait bien fallu désigner un remplaçant à Ser Ilyn Payne et Jaime ne pouvait plus appliquer les leçons de Ned Stark, pas avec sa main artificielle.

\- Qui est cet homme ? Demanda alors la jeune adolescente.

Le couple royal dirigea son regard vers la silhouette qu'elle leur montrait du doigt. C'était un chevalier mystère, comme il y en avait toujours lors de ce genre d'événements. Peut-être irait-il loin dans le tournoi, comme Ser Barristan en son temps sous le règne du roi Aegon V, ou bien disparaîtrait-il comme le mystérieux chevalier d'Aubier rieur lors du printemps trompeur, à Harrenhal. Nul ne pouvait le savoir à l'avance.

Après avoir séjourné une quinzaine de jours dans le Val, principalement sur les terres de Lord Arryn, le cortège royal prendrait un bateau en direction de Dorne, puis ensuite viendrait le Bief et pour finir les terres de l'ouest avant qu'ils ne rentrent enfin chez eux.


	8. Lady Janei

Près de dix ans avaient passé depuis le grand concile de 305 qui avait vu le couronnement de Lord Jaime Lannister en tant que Roi des Six Couronnes. Le royaume se portait à merveille depuis son accession au trône, une fois les plaies des dernières guerres pansées. Bronn s'était révélé être un mari et un père formidable pour leur petite princesse. Le couple royal avait en effet pris sous son aile la petite Janei Lannister, dernière fille de Lord Kevan et âgée de huit ans lors de la fin de la dernière guerre.

Aujourd'hui, l'adolescente avait dix-huit ans et faisait le bonheur de la cour de Port-Réal. Elle était une enfant vive et intelligente, semblant avoir hérité des meilleurs traits de caractère de sa famille. Elle passait beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Varys, du grand mestre Samwell et de Ser Davos, elle s'entraînait d'ailleurs fréquemment à l'épée avec ce dernier. Avec les parents qu'elle avait eu, elle pouvait difficilement passer ses journées à broder et à coudre.

\- Soyez plus ferme sur vos appuis Princesse, lui dit le vieux contrebandier, ne vous laissez pas déséquilibrer par une attaque plus puissante que les autres.

\- Oui, Ser Davos.

Parfois, lorsqu'il la voyait, le vieil homme avait l'impression de reconnaître sa princesse en la jeune femme. Elles avaient la même passion pour les livres et pour l'histoire, ainsi que la même douceur et la même innocence. La petite lui manquait terriblement.

\- Ser Davos ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste de vieux souvenirs.

\- Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons remettre cela à plus tard.

\- Non non ne vous en faites pas Princesse, nous pouvons reprendre.

Ils reprirent leur passe d'armes. Bientôt la blonde retournerait dans les terres de l'ouest, accompagnée de Pleur-de-veuve, l'épée en acier valyrien de sa famille. Elle tâcherait d'en faire un meilleur usage que son premier et unique propriétaire, et aussi de vivre plus longtemps que lui. Elle termina cet entraînement épuisée mais satisfaite, car Ser Davos n'avait selon lui presque plus rien à lui apprendre sur l'art de l'épée.

Le lendemain matin, une jeune orpheline des rues la réveilla brusquement.

\- Princesse Janei, appela-t-elle, c'est horrible vous devez venir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, encore confuse.

\- Il s'agit de Lord Varys.

L'eunuque était mort, après avoir passé toute sa vie au service de la Couronne pour lui trouver le meilleur roi possible, il s'était éteint paisiblement dans son sommeil. Mais sa mort, aussi triste soit-elle, marquait la fin du dernier vestige des Targaryen, de ce passé dont ils ne souhaitaient que trop se détacher. Ils avaient l'avenir devant eux désormais, et il s'annonçait empli d'espoir.


	9. Bonus : Pendant ce temps dans le Nord

Sansa Stark avait été couronnée reine du Nord par ses vassaux quelques jours avant son mariage avec Missandei. Brienne et Tyrion étaient restés aux côtés de la rousse, la première pour la protéger et le second pour la conseiller. Ils s'étaient eux aussi mariés, après avoir passé quelques années ensemble. À Winterfell se trouvait également Sandor Clegane, devenu maître d'armes et instructeur de la garde de la forteresse.

Le couple contemplait le château depuis la balustrade. La vie reprenait petit à petit au sein de ses murs.

\- Les plaies se pansent petit à petit.

\- Oui, approuva la blonde, mais il faudra encore du temps pour que nous laissions le passé derrière nous.

Soudain, la cour de la forteresse se remplit d'une grande agitation.

\- Je vais voir, dit la blonde

Elle rejoignit les lieux et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule compacte. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver, mais qui ? La reine Sansa n'attendait aucun visiteur pourtant. En arrivant devant les portes, elle la vit.

\- Lady Arya ... vous êtes rentrée.

\- Pour quelques jours, mon bateau est à Motte-la-forêt. Je repartirai dès que nous aurons refait le plein de provisions et que les hommes se seront reposés.

\- Je vais vous conduire à votre sœur. Lui dit la blonde en souriant.

Elles naviguèrent dans la foule et rejoignirent les parties privées du château. La brune salua Tyrion en passant et entra dans le bureau de sa sœur.

\- Arya ? Demanda cette dernière surprise, tu ... tu es rentrée ?

\- Pour quelques jours oui.

\- L'expédition n'a rien donné ?

\- Non, nous allons repartir dans une autre direction.

\- Je vois. Après ton départ, il y a eu un grand conseil à Fossedragon pour élire un nouveau roi. J'ai un ... cadeau, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, qui croupit dans nos cachots depuis.

\- Tu me rends curieuse, grande sœur.

\- Gregor Clegane est mort, son frère s'en est chargé, et Ilyn Payne t'attend.

Le soir-même, la tête du bourreau était au bout d'une pique sur les murailles du château. Brienne Lannister avait rejoint son mari dans leur chambre après que la rousse l'avait libérée pour la soirée. Le nain lisait une lettre venue du sud.

\- Ser Jaime ?

\- Lui-même

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

\- Excellentes même, le royaume se gouverne tout seul et Janei grandit un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Tant mieux. Tu pourrais parler au Limier demain ?

\- Encore un ?

\- Non, trois.

Sandor Clegane était extrêmement dur avec les nouvelles recrues, rien qu'aujourd'hui elle avait dû en consoler trois !


End file.
